Her Angel
by violentdarling
Summary: ‘He held his breath as she slowly approached the tree, holding the fragile ornament as though it was the most precious thing in the world’ Just a silly little Christmas fic for the holidays! Merry Christmas everybody!


**Disclaimer:** Christmas time, mistletoe and wine, what I have won't be wanted by thine...

**A/N:** I get lots of my fic ideas from songs that quite possibly have nothing to do with what I'm writing about. This one was inspired by Coldplay's Twisted Logic, and our pretty Christmas tree which was decorated today o : )

This is just a whole load of seasonal silliness. Enjoy! Oh, and Sparky, baby! I'm kinda on my way to becoming a converted Liz/Ronon, but I still need some more convincin'!

-

On with the story...

The Christmas tree had been Carson's idea. Suggesting after a mission briefing that it would be good for the morale and spirit of the base personnel, everyone had jumped at the suggestion, and the mere idea of their first 'real' Christmas since occupying Atlantis had everyone in high spirits, with even Kavanagh going around wearing a look that suggested the notion was not completely ridiculous.

Two weeks before Christmas, the Daedalus arrived with a huge 10 foot tree to put in the gate room, along with boxes and boxes of decorations for the city, and, everyone seemed to go into overdrive with the festivities, with teams returning from missions to be serenaded with carols and songs blaring from the cities speakers, and Zelenka commandeering the city's supply of eggnog before mysteriously returning it, its alcoholic level significantly higher than it was before its disappearance.

From trying to explain to Ronon and Teyla why this sudden madness had overtaken their friends, Beckett being walked back to his quarters giggling like a schoolgirl after one too many drinks, and McKay's face after coming home to find that his friends had decorated his living room with tinsel and lemons wrapped with festive bows, the atmosphere was electric in the days running up to the 25th.

After more scuffle's over the theme of decorations on the tree than John would like to admit, and amid Elizabeth's mutterings about working with children, he announced that anyone who had decorations for the tree were to just put them on, regardless if red and pink clashed, or if the purple bows didn't go with the orange baubles that were donated 'by that fool in the labs', and the result was a spectacular myriad of colour and lights that shimmered and twinkled at night like precious jewels. Everyone agreed that it was breathtaking.

-

On the 24th of December, with several large tables brought down from the commissary filling the gate room where Christmas dinner was to be held the next afternoon, the piles of Kris Kindle presents as tall as Teyla, and the tinsel breeding every passing second, the city descended into a reluctant silence as the personnel went to bed, each reciting to themselves that the sooner they fell asleep the sooner it would be tomorrow.

-

John was waiting for her. She was the only one left to place a decoration on the tree, and he knew that she had at least one somewhere. He checked his watch. 12.30. He had been sitting in the darkened gate room for over an hour, with only the mesmerizing light of the tree to keep him amused. Not that he minded waiting.

Suddenly, a door to his left slid open, and she cautiously entered the room. Relaxing when she thought that the room was empty, she started over towards the tree.

He held his breath as she slowly approached the tree, holding the fragile ornament as though it was the most precious thing in the world.

Her angel.

He rose and crossed the room as silently as he could, before he was standing a little way from her. He could see the way the tree's lights reflected off her face, how beautiful she was.

" 'Lizabeth" he called out softly, grinning as she jumped about a foot in the air. She spun round, relaxing when she saw him.

"John! You scared me! What are you doing here?"

"Waiting to give you your present"

She smiled softly, and blushed slightly, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

John walked closer to her, holding his hand out for the angel. "May I?"

"Sure"

She handed the angel (which was about the size of her hand) to him, and he turned it around, taking in its benevolent expression and its faded navy and gold dress.

"It was a tradition in my family. Us kids would go crazy with the tree, but my father would always put the angel on top of the tree, the last item to go on. It was never finished until Dad put the angel up"

He looked up at her, and smiled before handing it back.

She turned to the tree, before turning back to John. "I think you can place it higher up than I can" she said with a smile.

He took the angel, and attached it to a branch, as high up as he could. Turning to face her, he grinned, before taking her hand and pulling her into a soft kiss.

"Merry Christmas 'Lizabeth" he murmured softly as she broke the kiss to embrace him.

"Merry Christmas John"

- Fin -

-

a/n: Gah. I LOOOOOVE CHRISTMAS!! Add in the fact that I'm a hopeless romantic who can't write fluff, or spell, and this is the result. Reviews are one of the best presents a gal could get (hinthint)

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!


End file.
